Need you Now
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: Yakumo said something he regrets. Haruka isn't at home. Yakumo realizes he needs her, but how will he get her back? Will she forgive him? JUST READ AND FIND OUT!  B'day present for Tomatosoup inc.!


**I think that knowing a person from another country is, shorting, a fuck*** problem. You can't talk to her/him face-to-face, you can't laugh with him/her and you can't even give her/him a present! THIS IS ANNOYING! But this doesn't come to what I wanted to say… today is a special day (every day is a special day), today… oh, today…. Today is the b'day of a great person. A person… *looks at the space* … wait...*looks at the paper* A person who makes me laugh like crazy, a person that has brilliant ideas, a person that makes my ego grow (I didn't know I had one until I found her!), obviously, about my writing (SEE!). A person that was next to me (Oh, the irony!) even though we have a 9 hours difference… anyhow! Today is her day, and I just want to say… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMATOSOUP INC. or REJECTED-FROGOTTEN LOVE! I hope you have a really good day and that you enjoy my birthday present~! **

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot: **_Need You Now _by Glee Version

She always believed in me, even when no one did.

She always smiled at me, even when others didn't.

She always cared for me, even when there was no need.

She was beside me and I loved it. I didn't tell her many times that I loved her, but she still looked at me with all her love. I couldn't understand how could a girl like her love me so much and it make me insecure. I realize it now. I did something wrong and I need to solve it.

**Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<strong>

**And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time**

It was stupid of me to think that she would betray me. She wouldn't be able to betray anyone. She was as pure as snow. She still is, but her heart isn't the same as before. She put her trust in my hands, and I didn't take a good care of it. I couldn't believe that even after it she could look at my eyes.

I told her a lot of thing, but I didn't mean any of it. I regret all I said. I never meant to hurt her. I was just angry with myself and took all my anger at her. It was really stupid of me.

**It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<strong>

Two weeks ago she left. She told me that she needed time to think and went with her mother. She didn't tell me to leave her apartment; she was too nice to do that. She knew that I didn't have any place to go, except to Gotou-san (but never happening). She told me that when she was back we would talk about everything and I let her go.

Now, I can't stop thinking about her. Everything inside the apartment reminds me of her. I can see her doing the things she did around the house with that smile of hers in her face. I can see her smiling at me when I wake up. I even dream with her. I didn't realize that I needed her that much until I lost her.

**And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now**

**Another shot of whiskey**  
><strong>Can't stop looking at the door<strong>  
><strong>Wishing you'd come sweeping<strong>  
><strong>In the way you did before<strong>

I knew that she was already back. I also knew that she was staying with one of her friends and I was sick of everything.

Sick of our situation, mostly.

I wasn't being myself. I wasn't like this. My old self would never give away in an argument. My old self would never give away my pride for someone. My old self would never do something that I do now. That's my proof of my love towards her. She changed me. No one else would have been able to, because I only let her to know me.

**And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time**

**It's a quarter after one**  
><strong>I'm a little drunk<strong>  
><strong>And I need you now<strong>  
><strong>Said I wouldn't call<strong>  
><strong>But I've lost all control<strong>  
><strong>And I need you now<strong>

I called her. I told her that I needed to talk to her. She didn't say anything over the phone, but she didn't put down the phone. She listened to me, which was enough, for the moment. I told her that I wanted to meet her at the park next to 'our' apartment. I also told her that I would wait until she came. I wasn't sure about her coming, but here I am. Waiting for her under the rain.

I called her this morning and it's already the afternoon. I sigh and cover my head in my arms. I said I would wait and I will do it. I need to apologize to her, not over the phone but face to face. I want to look at her smiling face again. I don't care if she hates me; I just want her to be happy.

**And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now**

**Whoa, whoa**  
><strong>Guess I'd rather hurt<strong>  
><strong>Than feel nothing at all<strong>

No one else is in the park besides me. So I think. I hear some foot step, every time closer to me. I supposed that someone is walking towards me and I look up to find Haruka in front of me. She is serious and her grip in the umbrella gets tighter when she looks at my eyes.

"You're soaked." She states. I only nod, knowing myself I would say something wrong and all the waiting would be wasted.

"We need to talk." I said serious. She doesn't say anything and I take it as a 'go ahead'. "I'm… I'm sorry." I say looking straight to her eyes. I can see that it shocked her, she wasn't waiting for this. "I shouldn't have said the things I said." I continue. "For the past weeks I've been thinking over and over again and I just… hate myself so much to the point of being sick of myself." I can't continue looking at her.

**It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<strong>

I look at the floor, sitting in a bank. I feel the raindrops over my skin. I can only hear the sound of the rain and nothing more. Suddenly Haruka takes a step forward and her umbrella covers me. I still can't look at her face but I hug her.

She doesn't shake me off or tell me not to touch her. I take that as a good sign and I hug her tighter. My forehead is resting in her stomach, just under her chest and I can hear her heartbeat. It's rhythmical and it brings me memories from the past, when I used to hug her close to me in the couch.

I feel Haruka's hand over my head, just touching my hair. I dare to look at her. At the moment I looked at her I knew that I would never see something as beautiful as that. She was smiling and a single tear fell from her eyes.

"Let's go home." She just says and I know that she forgave me.

She makes me get up and led me holding my hand. I look at her back and whisper a weak 'thank you'. Haruka turns around to look at me still smiling.

"Did you say something?" she asks, like these three weeks never happened. I shake my head and realize that I will always need her.

**And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now  
>I just need you now<strong>

_**There! I'm so proud of it! I just hope that you also liked it. I never thought that it would be so easy to write in Yakumo's POV…. I have to do this more frequently. But now I will repeat that I really hope for a good day for Tomatosoup inc. I won't forget that she's also a Glee-fan… I think that using one of the Glee Cast songs was a good idea… BUT now that I already repeated myself, I will ask for your reviews! ^^ I'm sure that they will be very welcomed! *wink, wink* **_


End file.
